ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Wild Style
''Cartoon Wild Style ''is an upcoming live-action/hand-drawn animated/CGI/animatronics crossover fanasty film. Synopsis Plot Characters Orginial Characters Cartoon Characters *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'': Double D, Nazz, Eddy, Ed, Sarah, Jimmy *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'': Mac, Frankie Foster *''The Powerpuff Girls'': Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utomium, Ms. Keane *''Codename: Kids Next Door'': Wallabee Beatles, Kuki Sanban, Hoagie Gilligan *''Steven Universe'': Steven Quartz Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Peral, Peridot *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'': Billy, Mandy, Grim Reaper, Harold *''Johnny Bravo'': Johnny Bravo, Mama Bravo, Teenage Little Suzy, Julie Herschbaum *''Ben 10'': Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson Animals *Aardvark *Addax *African Civet *African Elephant *African Grey Parrot *African Leopard *African Lion *Alligator Snapping Turtle *American Alligator *American Badger *American Bison *American Black Bear *American Bullfrog *American Copperhead *American Crocodile *American Crow *American Marten *American Mastodon *American Mink *American Robin *Andean Condor *Andrewsarchus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Arctic Fox *Arctic Tern *Asian Water Monitor *Atlantic Puffin *Atlantic Sailfish *Atlantic Sea Nettle *Aurochs *Aye-Aye *Bactrian Camel *Baird's Tapir *Bald Eagle *Bald-Headed Uakari *Bali Myna *Banded Mongoose *Barn Swallow *Bat-Eared Fox *Bengal Tiger *Binturong *Black Caiman *Black Rhinoceros *Black Stork *Black-Backed Jackal *Black-Billed Magpie *Black-Capped Chickadee *Black-Footed Ferret *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog *Blackbuck *Blue and Gold Macaw *Blue Jay *Blue Whale *Blue Wildebeest *Blue-Footed Booby *Bluebuck *Boa Constrictor *Bobcat *Bornean Orangutan *Brown Pelican *Brown Rat *Brown Skua *Brown-Throated Sloth *Budgerigar *Bushbuck *Burmese Python *Burrowing Owl *California Sea Lion *Canada Goose *Canada Lynx *Canvasback *Cape Buffalo *Cape Hunting Dog *Cape Porcupine *Capybara *Caracal *Caribbean Monk Seal *Carolina Parakeet *Cattle *Cattle Egret *Cheetah *Chicken *Chinese Giant Salamander *Chital *Clouded Leopard *Coconut Crab *Collared Peccary *Colossal Squid *Columbian Mammoth *Common Barn Owl *Common Bottlenose Dolphin *Common Chimpanzee *Common Genet *Common Hippopotamus *Common Raven *Common Squirrel Monkey *Common Vampire Bat *Common Warthog *Common Wombat *Coquerel's Sifaka *Cottonmouth *Coyote *Dhole *Dimetrodon *Dingo *Diprotodon *Dodo *Domestic Cat *Domestic Dog *Domestic Ferret *Domestic Goat *Domestic Guinea Pig *Domestic Horse *Domestic Pig *Domestic Rabbit *Domestic Sheep *Donkey *Dromedary *Eastern Bluebird *Eastern Chipmunk *Eastern Cottontail *Eastern Grey Squirrel *Eastern Moose *Eastern Screech Owl *Elephant Bird *Ellipsen Waterbuck *Emerald Tree Boa *Emperor Penguin *Emperor Tamarin *Emu *European Fallow Deer *Fennec Fox *Flightless Cormorant *Fishing Cat *Fossa *Four-Toed Hedgehog *Frilled Lizard *Galapagos Tortoise *Gallimimus *Gastornis *Gaur *Gemsbok *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey *Gerenuk *Giant Anteater *Giant Eland *Giant Manta Ray *Giant Moa *Giant Otter *Giant Pacific Octopus *Giant Panda *Gigantopithecus *Gila Monster *Glyptotherium *Golden Eagle *Golden Lion Tamarin *Golden Pheasant *Goliath Bird-Eater *Gopher Tortoise *Grant's Zebra *Great Auk *Great Barracuda *Great Blue Heron *Great Blue Turaco *Great Hammerhead *Great Horned Owl *Great Indian Hornbill *Great Spotted Kiwi *Great White Pelican *Great White Shark *Greater Bilby *Greater Flamingo *Greater Kudu *Greater Rhea *Greater Roadrunner *Greater Sage Grouse *Green Anaconda *Green Iguana *Green Jay *Green Moray *Green Sea Turtle *Grevy's Zebra *Grey Crowned Crane *Grey Fox *Grey Langur *Grey Wolf *Greylag Goose *Griffon Vulture *Grizzly Bear *Ground Pangolin *Groundhog *Hamadryas Baboon *Harbor Porpoise *Harbor Seal *Harp Seal *Harpy Eagle *Helmeted Guineafowl *Himalayan Monal *Hoatzin *Honey Badger *Hooded Merganser *Hoopoe *House Mouse *House Sparrow *Humpback Whale *Hyacinth Macaw *Iguanodon *Impala *Indian Cobra *Indian Elephant *Indian Flying Fox *Indian Gharial *Indian Grey Mongoose *Indian Peafowl *Indian Muntjac *Indian Rhinoceros *Jackson's Chameleon *Jaguar *Japanese Macaque *Keel-Billed Toucan *Killer Whale *King Cobra *King Penguin *King Vulture *Kinkajou *Kirk's Dik-Dik *Klipspringer *Koala *Koi *Komodo Dragon *Kori Bustard *Labrador Duck *Laughing Kookaburra *Leaf-Tailed Gecko *Least Weasel *Leatherback Sea Turtle *Leopard Seal *Leopard Tortoise *Little Brown Bat *Llama *Loggerhead Shrike *Long-Eared Jerboa *Long-Tailed Chinchilla *Lowland Anoa *Lowland Bongo *Macaroni Penguin *Magellanic Penguin *Magnificent Frigatebird *Mallard *Mandarin Duck *Mandrill *Maned Wolf *Mantled Guereza *Marabou Stork *Marine Iguana *Meadow Vole *Meerkat *Megaloceros *Meganeura *Megatherium *Military Macaw *Mosasaurus *Mountain Goat *Mountain Lion *Muskox *Mute Swan *Narwhal *Nile Crocodile *Nilgai *Nine-Banded Armadillo *North American Beaver *North American Porcupine *North American Raccoon *North American River Otter *Northern Cardinal *Northern Fur Seal *Northern Goshawk *Northern Pike *Northern Red-Billed Hornbill *Northern Short-Tailed Shrew *Nubian Ibex *Numbat *Nyala *Ocelot *Okapi *Pacific Walrus *Painted Turtle *Palm Cockatoo *Parasaurolophus *Passenger Pigeon *Patagonian Mara *Peregrine Falcon *Perentie *Philippine Tarsier *Pileated Woodpecker *Piping Plover *Platypus *Plumed Basilisk *Polar Bear *Proboscis Monkey *Pronghorn *Pteranodon *Pygmy Hippopotamus *Pygmy Marmoset *Pygmy Mouse Lemur *Quagga *Raccoon Dog *Rainbow Lorikeet *Red and Green Macaw *Red Deer *Red Fox *Red Hartebeest *Red Howler *Red Kangaroo *Red Panda *Red Ruffed Lemur *Red Shanked Douc *Red-Bellied Piranha *Red-Crowned Crane *Red-Eared Slider *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Red-Necked Wallaby *Red-Tailed Hawk *Reticulated Giraffe *Rhinoceros Hornbill *Ring-Billed Gull *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Ringtail *Rock Dove *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep *Roosevelt Elk *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird *Sable Antelope *Saddle-Billed Stork *Sambar Deer *Sea Otter *Secretary Bird *Senegal Bushbaby *Serval *Scarlet Ibis *Scarlet Macaw *Scimitar-Horned Oryx *Shoebill *Short-Beaked Echidna *Short-Faced Bear *Smilodon *Snow Leopard *Snowshoe Hare *Snowy Owl *Somali Wild Ass *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater *Southern Cassowary *Southern Elephant Seal *Southern Flying Squirrel *Southern Ground Hornbill *Southern Ostrich *Southern Stingray *Southern Tamandua *Sperm Whale *Spotted Hyena *Star-Nosed Mole *Stegosaurus *Steller's Sea Cow *Striped Hyena *Striped Skunk *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo *Sun Parakeet *Superb Starling *Tasmanian Devil *Temminck's Tragopan *Thomson's Gazelle *Thylacine *Tiger Quoll *Tiger Shark *Toco Toucan *Toque Macaque *Triceratops *Tuatara *Turkey Vulture *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Velociraptor *Vervet *Vicuna *Virginia Opossum *Wandering Albatross *Warrah *Wels Catfish *West Indian Manatee *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake *Western Honeybee *Western Lowland Gorilla *Whale Shark *White-Headed Capuchin *White-Handed Gibbon *White-Nosed Coati *White-Tailed Deer *Wild Boar *Wild Turkey *Wild Water Buffalo *Wolverine *Wood Duck *Woodland Caribou *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros *Yak *Yellow-Headed Amazon *Zebra Duiker *Zorilla Cast Live-Action Actors Voice Actors *Amanda Leighton - Blossom *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Benjamin Diskin - Hoagie Gilligan *Dee Bradley Baker - Wallabee Beatles *Deedee Magno Hall - Peral *Estelle - Garnet *Greg Eagles - Grim Reaper *Grey DeLisle - Frankie Foster, Mandy *Janyse Jaud - Sarah *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane, Julie Herschbaum *Keenan Christensen - Jimmy *Kristen Li - Bubbles *Lauren Tom - Kuki Sanban *Mae Whitman - Teenage Little Suzy *Matt Hill - Ed *Michaela Dietz - Amethyst *Natalie Palamides - Buttercup *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy, Harold *Sam Vincent - Double D *Sean Marquette - Mac *Shelby Rabara - Peridot *Tabitha St. Germain - Nazz *Tom Kane - Professor Utomium *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Tress MacNeille - Mama Bravo *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Zach Callison - Steven Quartz Universe Credits Main Article: Cartoon Wild Style/Credits Music Main Article: Cartoon Wild Style/Soundtrack Gallery Quotes Trivia *All animals in the film were made using CGI and animatronics by the Jim Henson's Creature Shop. *The 16 year-old version of Little Suzy is based on her middle-aged self model from "The Unsinkable Johnny Bravo". Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers